El chico nuevo
by Mrs.Romeo
Summary: Esta nuestro rubio estudiando en un colegio y un día aparece un chico que es un antisocial declarado.Llamado Sasuke no habla con nadie exepto con rubio bastante inteligente. El rubio molesta al antisosial hasta el rubio se enamora de él...
1. El chico nuevo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

**El chico nuevo**

Hay un estudiante nuevo. Entra – Dijo Iruka sensei

El moreno entró con cara de pocos amigos.

Preséntate. – Dijo el sensei

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y soy un antisocial declarado no me molesten. – Dijo el moreno

Qué arisco el chico. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Sé podría saber por qué eres antisocial  - Preguntó un rubio curioso

No te importa. – Contestó malhumorado Sasuke

Sasuke caminó al último pupitre, se sentó y cruzó las manos. Naruto lo miró y se volteó.

Bello, ahora tenemos un antisocial para la colección. – Dijo un rubio sarcástico

Veamos la colección . Tenemos un vago que es Shikamaru. Un comformista que es Neji. Uno que se cree perro Kiba. Tenemos un gigoló Sai. Uno que no puede vivir sin la arena Gaara. Y es el novio de Sai. Uno que le habla a los insectos Shino. Uno que se cree payaso de circo Kankuro. Y nuestra nueva adquisición un antisocial llamado Sasuke. – Dijo el rubio mirando a Sasuke

Y tú eres el idiota de la colección. – Dijo el antisocial

El rubio le sacó la lengua a Sasuke y se voltéo.

¡ Cállense ! Que esto no es el patio. – Dijo Iruka sensei

Y tú Naruto no molestes al nuevo. – Lo regaño el sensei

_______ ______ ______

En el comedor de la secundaria. Hay cierto rubio aburrido. Naruto tomó una habichuela y la puso en la cuchara y la lanzó hacia el antisocial.

Auh... ¿ Quién fue ? – Dijo un enfurecido azabache

Guerra de comida. – Gritó el rubio

Pero nadie le hizo caso al rubio.

Fuiste tú. – Dijo enojado el Uchiha

Yo... yo no fui. – Dijo asustado el rubio

Deja que te agarre. – Dijo el azabache levantandose

El rubio salió corriendo del comedor escolar. Sasuke salió detrás de él. El rubio corrio hacia el bosque que hay detrás del colegio. El azabache alcanzó a Naruto.

¿ Qué me vas a hacer ? – Preguntó un rubio asustado

Darte una golpisa. – Contestó el azabache

El azabache se tropeso con una ráiz de un árbol y se cayó al suelo llevandose consigo a Naruto. Que darón frente a frente respirando el mismo aire. Ambos se sonrojaron y voltearón la cara.

Predón por haberte tumbado. – Dijo levantandose el azabache y se fúe

Y esto primero me quiere matar, luego se disculpa y se va y para colmo me sonroje pero es que se ve tan lindo cuando no esta serio. – Pensó el rubio

________ _______ _______

¿ Por qué me sonroje ? Si él es solo un idiota. – Pensó el azabache caminando hacia el salón

________ _______ ________

En el salón de clasesSasuke abrio la puerta y se sentó en el último asiento de la clase segundos después llegó Naruto, el salón estaba llenó y solo quedaba una silla al lado del azabache. Ohh... Dios su aroma corporal me esta embriagando me estas torturando con su aroma Diosito. – Pensó el rubio ¡ Naruto ! – Dijo Kakashi sensei Hasme un resume de las páginas 50 a la 55. – Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto Aroma corporal. – Dijo el rubio embobado Todos comenzarón a reirse del rubio menos el azabache. ¡ Cállense ! Y ponganse a leer. – Dijo enojado Kakashi

No es más tonto por que no es más grande pero es un tontito tan lindo, que demonios estoy pensando. – Pensó el azabache

El azabache negó con su cabeza para borar lo que pensó.

¿ Qué te pasa ? – Preguntó preocupado Naruto

Dejame en paz. – Contestó de mala gana el Uchiha

Que arrisco es el niño . – Murmuró Naruto

Sonó el timbre que anuncio el cambio de clase.

Ahora vamos a Educación Física veamos como me molestan hoy. – Pensó el rubio

_______ _______ ______

En la calse de Educación Física.

Hoy vamos a correr 10 vueltas a la cancha. – Dijo Guy sensei

Las chicas de la clase se quedarón sentadas en los bliches.

Vieron que sexy es el chico nuevo. – Dijo Sakura

Sí, ese cuerpo palido, sus ojos y pelo color azabache. – Dijo Ino

Sí, es muy guapo pero a mi me gusta otro. – Dijo timidamente Hinata

Mejor para nosotras una menos con quien pelear por él. – Dijo Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke pertenece a una de las familias más ricas. – Dijo Temari

¿ Qué hace en el segundo colegio más pretijioso ? – Preguntó Tenten

No se. – Respondío Temari

Lo unico que sabemos es que es lo mejor que nos a pasado que viniera a este colegio. – Dijo Ino

________ _______ _______

Oye chico parece que tienes fanaticada. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras corria

No, otra vez. – Suspiró fustrado el Uchiha

¿ Y por qué lo dices ? – Preguntó el azabache

Veamos, estan mirando hacia aca y estan chismiando y que yo sepa no le gusto a ninguna. – Dijo Shikamaru

Que mala suerte la mía. – Dijo el azabache

¿ Y por qué dices eso si tienes a todas las chicas detrás de ti ? – Preguntó Shikamaru

Porque todas terminan acozandome. – Respondío el azabache

A las duchas. – Dijo Guy sensei señalando el camino

Al fin terminamos. – Dijo jadeando el rubio

_______ _______ _______

En las duchas del colegio

Que rica esta el agua. – Dijo el rubio metiendose por completo bajo el choro de agua

El rubio miró hacia el lado derecho y se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba a su lado.

Ohh... Dios su cuerpo palido, su mirada profunda que te desnuda, su pelo negro azabache, su trasero, resume que obra de arte tengo mi lado. Como quisiera ser el agua que se dezlisa por su cuerpo. – Pensó Naruto

Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto lo estaba mirando y se sonrojo. Sasuke comenzó a mirar el cuerpo del rubio.

Su cuerpo bronceado, el pelo que le cae graciosamente en los ojos a causa del agua y ese color azulcielo en los ojos y su buen trasero Kami me mando un ángel. – Pensó el azabache

¿ Dónde esta mi ropa ? – Preguntó enojado el rubio

Canto de hijos de su madre ¿Dónde pusieron mi ropa ? – Preguntó desesperado Naruto

Sai, Gaara cabrones. – Gritó Naruto

Sasuke salió de la ducha y se vistio.

Toma. – Dijo Sasuke lanzadole la ropa

Pero esta ropa no es mía. – Dijo el rubio

Ya lo se, es mía. – Dijo el azabache

Tienes dos mudas de ropa. – Dijo extrañado el rubio

Fue que en el colegio donde estaba, las chicas me robaban la ropa. – Dijo el azabache

Con ese cuerpo cualquiera te roba la ropa para verte como Dios te trajo al mundo. – Pensó Naruto

Gracias, que pervertidas eran las chicas de tu anterior colegio. – Dijo Naruto vistiendose

Yo soy muy sexy para que todo el mundo me vea, solo quien yo quiero me puede ver. – Dijo el azabache

Que narcisista eres. – Dijo el rubio

No es narcisismo solo dije la verdad porque solo sin ropa me puede ver quien yo quiero y yo se que soy sexy porque te vi mirandome. – Dijo Sasuke acercandose a Naruto

Naruto estaba pegado a la pared, Sasuke lo tenia agarado por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Admitelo, dime que te gusto. – Dijo el azabache acercandose a los labios del rubio

Yo... yo. – Tratamudio el rubio

Era broma. – Dijo el azabache soltandolo

Bueno, me voy. De nada. – Dijo el azabache y salío de las duchas

Tengo un problema en los bajos. – Dijo Naruto mirandose la entrepierna

_______ _______ _______

Sasuke se metio en el baño del colegio y se echo agua en la cara.

Maldita sea me pone mal. – Dijo el azabache jadeando

Pero quien no se pone caliente con semejante uke. – Dijo Sasuke mirandose el patalón

Sonó el timbre de cambio de la clase para ir a la última clase.

________ _______ _______

Vamos a ver a Naruto sin ropa. – Le susuró Sai a Gaara

Vamos ver si puede ser el tercero para el trio que vamos hacer. – Le susuró Gaara a Sai

Llegó Sasuke y se sentó al final del salón. Un minuto después llegó Naruto. Sai y Gaara se miraron sorprendidos porque Naruto llevaba ropa puesta.

Que jodienda. – Se quejo Sai

¿ De dónde sacó la ropa ? – Preguntó Gaara incredulo

No se, pero se nos dañaron los planes. – Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto

Naruto se sentó al lado del antsocial porque no habia ninguna silla libre.

Otra vez al lado mío. – Dijo el azabache fastidiado

Que quieres que haga no hay más sillas o me siento en tu falda – Le susuró el rubio a el azabache

Sasuke se quedo en shock varios segundos por lo que la dijo el rubio.

Es broma, te lo creiste – Dijo riendose el rubio

Naruto a la pizara y resuelve el ejercicio matemático – Dijo Ibiki sensei

¿ Por qué tengo que ir a la pizara ? – Preguntó el rubio confundido

Por estar riendote en clase – Contestó el sensei

Maldita sea, ahora en problemas por culpa del antisocial – Pensó enojado el rubio

Naruto cogio la tiza y comenzó a ver el ejercicio y se puso a pensar y pensar.

¿ Alguien puede ayudar al Sr. Uzumaki ? – Preguntó Ibiki sensei

Nadie dijo nada, el azabache solo se paro y caminó hacia la pizara se puso a pensar y junto a Naruto hizo el ejecicio de algebra, ambos se sentarón en sus sillas.

¿ Por qué me ayudaste ? – Preguntó el rubio confundido

Por que quiero probarles a las chicas que soy inteligente y deportista a la vez. – Dijo el azabache

Yo creia que lo hacias por mí pero veo que no – Pensó el rubio poniendose triste

Perdón por mentirte pero tengo miedo que me rechaces por decir que me atraes. – Se disculpo mentalmente el azabache

Sonó el timbre aunciando el fin del día.

Para casa que emoción. – Gritó el rubio emocionado saliendo de la escuela

Se alegra de irse a su casa parece que fue mala idea venir a este colegio. – Pensó el moreno


	2. Sueños de un enamorado

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

________ ________ _______

Hermano, creo que conosi al hombre de mi vida. – Dijo el azabache

¿ Quién es ? – Preguntó Itachi curioso

Se llama Uzumaki Naruto. – Dijo el azabache

Con eso no me dices nada, tienes que describirlo. – Dijo morboso Itachi

Es rubio de ojos azules que el cielo intenta igualar pero no puede, flaco, tiene unos bigotes que hacen que paresca neko y un trasero... – Dijo el azabache imagiandose al rubio

Pero no se sí es homosexual. – Susupiró frustado Sasuke

Parece que te gusta mucho el chico y por como lo describes es muy guapo. – Dijo interesado Itachi

Ahora tengo que aberiguar sí yo le gusto, tendre que empezar siendo su amigo. – Dijo el azabache

Pero tú eres un antisocial. – Dijo Itachi asombrado

Entre antisociales nos entendemos. – Respondío el azabache

¿ Él también es un antisocial ? – Preguntó Itachi

Nop, pero no habla mucho con los demás, en cambío las personas lo molestan. – Dijo el azabache

Que lindo tú lo vas a proteger vas a ser su ángel guardian. – Dijo Itachi

Que graciosito. – Dijo enojado el azabache

Pero no es verdad. – Dijo riendose Itachi

Sasuke miró a Itachi con carade pocos amigos.

De verdad que eres un antisocial – Dijo Itachi

Claro que te voy a proteger , mi Naru yo daría mi vida por ti. – Pensó el azabache

El moreno se cambío de ropa a una más comoda y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa.

¿ A dónde vas ? – Preguntó Itachi

A correr – Contestó el moreno y salío de la casa

_______ _______ ________

En el apartamento de Naruto en su cuarto.

Naruto. – Dijo el azabache

Si, Sasuke. – Dijo el rubio

Te quiero decir que ... – No terminó lo que estaba diciendo el azabache

Dime. – Dijo el rubio

Tú... tú me gustas. – Dijo dandole un beso en los labios al rubio

El beso se volvio más intenso y apasionado. De los labios paso al cuello del rubio marcandolo como suyo. El rubio se mordio el labio inferior por el inmenso placer que le estaba brindado el moreno. Sasuke volvio a besar en los labios a el rubio. Naruto entero los dedos en la nuca del azabache para profundisar el beso. El rubio tomó el borde de la camisa del azabache y se la quito pasando a mejor vida la camisa. El azabache tumbó al rubio a la cama que dando él encima de Naruto. El azabache dejo de besar a Naruto para quitarle la camisa y luego lansarla a el suelo. Sasuke volvio a besar a el rubio pero esta vez en el cuello y luego el pecho, empezando un camino hasta llegar a el pezon donde lo mordio. Naruto solo se limitaba a gemir el nombre de quien lo estaba llevando a un mundo de inmenso placer.

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Maldito radio despertador , me despertaste a mitad de el mejor sueño de todo mi vida. – Gritó enojado el rubio

Radio despertador te perdono la vida por que me despertate para ir al colegio, para poder verlo. – Dijo el rubio más calmado

Iruka sensei me dijo que los sueños son deseos reprimidos y me lo dijo cuando lo coji soñando despierto. Creo que tenia razón los sueños sí son deseos reprimidos. – Pensó Naruto

Ser húerfano y siempre estar sólo me esta afectando o ese hombre me esta volviendo loco. – Pensó el rubio

Naruto se baño, se vistio, se lavo la boca y desayuno con tanta prisa que se cayó un par de veces, terminó lo más rápido que pudo y arranco para el colegio.

Naruto llegó a el colegio entró al salón de clases esperando ver al azabache pero aun no había llegado solo estaban Sai y Gaara. Naruto se sentó al final del salón para esperar a Sasuke.

Sasuke no llega le habra pasado algo. – Pensó el rubio asustado

No, ya estoy siendo paranoico. – Se autoconpuso el rubio

Pasaron varios minutos y llegó el azabache y se sentó al lado del rubio. Naruto se levantó y se paro al frente del azabache y saco de la mochila la ropa que Sasuke le había prestado.

Toma, esta lavada y gracias. – Dijo dandole la ropa a Sasuke

No tenias que lavarla, de nada. – Dijo el azabache tomando la ropa

________ _______ ______

Entonces este fue el idiota que le dio la ropa. – Dijo enojado Sai

Nos las vas a pagar. – Dijo enfurecido Gaara

¿ Y qué le vamos hacer a el nuevo ? – Preguntó Sai

No se pero algo nos inventaremos. – Contestó pensadó Gaara

_______ _______ ______

Para ser un antisocial me diriges la palabra. – Dijo el rubio

Si tú le hablas a un antisocial te va a contestar pero nosotros no hablamos con los demás. – Explicó el azabache

Ohh... Entonces es raro que tú empiezes una conversación. – Dijo comprendiendo el rubio

Exacto. – Dijo el azabache

¿ Y tú eres sociable ? Porque solo veo que hablas conmigo. – Preguntó curioso el azabache

Yo soy sociable lo que pasa es que ayer no hable con Hinata. – Dijo el rubio

No me digas que es tu unica amiga. – Dijo sorpredido el Uchiha

Bueno es que ella es la unica persona que me a tratado bien y tú pues, neutral ni bien, ni mal. – Dijo el rubio

Yo siempre e sido neutral en la vida. – Explicó el azabache

Me desespera, el nunca esta feliz ni sonrie parece que solo tiene dos emociones neutral y enojado. – Pensó Naruto

Perdón por llegar tarde. – Se disculpo Iruka sensei

Hoy van a dibujar lo que más desean tener en la vida. – Dijo el sensei

Los estdiantes sacaron sus cuadernos de arte y comenzarón a dibujar.

No es para nota solo es para conocerlos mejor, el dibujo solo lo vere yo si usted se lo quiere enseñar a alguien más es su decisión. – Dijo el sensei mientras caminaba por el salón

Media hora después

¿ A ver cúal quiero ver primero ? – Se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta el sensei

El de Sasuke ya que es a quien menos conosco. – Dijo el sensei señalando a el azabache

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio del maestro.

Este es Naruto y tú en una cama. – Le susuró sorprendido el sensei al azabache

¿ Tú eres homosexual ? – Preguntó bajito para que solo Sasuke lo oyera

Sí, pero por favor no le digas nada a nadie. – Dijo asustado el azabache

¿ Y has pensado decir decircelo a Naruto ? – Preguntó el sensei

Sí, pero no lo hare y si me rachaza no soportaria perder su amistad. – Dijo tristemente el azabache

Sasuke se sentó en el asiento y bajo la cabeza.

Naruto ¿ Qué dibujaste ? – Pregunto una timida Hinata

Al amor de mi vida. – Respondío Naruto

¿ Puedo ver quién es ? – Preguntó curiosa Hinata

¿ Solo si puedo confiar en tí ? – Preguntó el rubio

Claro, soy tu amiga. – Respondío Hinata

Naruto le enseño el dibujo a Hinata.

¿ Ese es Sasuke ? – Preguntó sorpredida Hinata

Sí. – Respondío el rubio

Te deseo suerte. – Dijo Hinata

Naruto es tu turno. – Dijo el sensei

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró con cara de preocupación al sensei.

Naruto le dio la libreta a Iruka sensei.

¿ Tú también eres homosexual ? – Preguntó sorpredido en un susuró el sensei

Bueno... Sí – Respondío el rubio

¿ Por qué lo dibujaste desnudo ? – Preguntó curioso Iruka sensei susurando

Porque lo vi desnudo. – Dijo bajito el rubio

Ohh... Entonces tú vistes al Uchiha desnudo. – Dijo el sensei bajito

¿ Le vas a decir qué te gusta ? – Preguntó Iruka sensei

No creo que sea homosexual. – Respondío el rubio bajo para que solo el sensei lo escuchara

Yo te aconsejo que se lo digas, por que años después vas a pensar que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho. – Dijo el sensei

Sonó el timbre y las estudiantes tomarón sus cosas y se fuerón a la otra clase.

_______ _______ _______

Hoy en la clase de primeros auxilios van a aprender lo que es respiración de boca a boca. – Dijo Tsunade sensei

Yo me muero por un beso tuyo y me van a poner una chica. – Pensó el rubio

Las parejas son: Shikamaru con Temari, Kiba con Hinata, Neji con Tenten, Shino con Ino, Kankuro con Sakura, Gaara con Sai, ya que son pareja, hay chicos solo quedan ustedes dos ¿ No les molesta ser pareja ? – Dijo la sensei

Bueno... si no hay remedio, esta bien. – Dijo el azabache resignado

Todo por pasar la clase. – Dijo el rubio resignado

Sensei yo me ofresco a ser la compañera de Sasuke. – Dijo Saskura

No. Yo voy a ser su pareja. – Dijo Ino

Ninguna de las dos, las parejas estan elejidas. – Dijo Tsunade sensei

Ya que no les gusta la idea, al mal paso darle prisa. – Dijo Tsunade

No si no es mal paso es buenisimo. – Pensó el azabache

No si yo no voy a entender esta destreza mañana la repetimos otra vez y con él. – Pensó el rubio

Primero le tapas la nariz, tomas aire y se los das y luego le das las compresiones en el pecho. – Explicó Tsunade sensei

Sasuke le tapo la nariz y lo beso por varios segundos se separo de él y le dio las compresiones y lo beso de nuevo.

Bueno ya separense que ya entendieron la destreza. – Dijo la sensei separandolos

¿ Puedo ir al baño ? – Preguntó el azabache

Claro. – Respondío Tsunade sensei

¿ Y para qué ? – Preguntó el rubio

Sasuke acerco a el rubio lo suficiente para susurarle.

Para hacerme unos trabajos manuales. – Le susuró el azabache a Naruto

Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le habia dado la confeción de su compañero y medio amigo.

Sasuke se separo del rubio y salió del salón.

Porque me dijo eso sera que me incinuo que le gusto, imposible él es más recto que la palabra. – Pensó el rubio

Naruto, ya que hiciste lo que ibamos a hacer hoy en la clase, ¿ Me puedes hacer un favor ? – Preguntó Tsunade

Claro no tengo nada que hacer. – Respondío el rubio

Vete y comprame una botella de agua en la máquina. – Dijo Tsunade dandole un dólar

Yo me doi cuenta cuando a alguien le gusta una persona y estos dos se gustan, mande a Naruto para que ellos dos hablaran. – Pensó Tsunade sensei

_______ _______ _______

Naruto fue hacia el baño del colegio para ver si Sasuke estaba alli.

Naruto vio que Sasuke estaba alli y lo empujo hacia la pared.

Quiero que me contestes algo, ¿ Yo te gusto ? – Preguntó Naruto sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora

Que hago le digo lo que siento por él le digo que me gusta, fue hace un mes atrás en la excurción al teatro, lo vi entrar con su grupo, le pregunte al chico de gafas oscuras de qué colegio eran, por eso vine a este colegio vine por él, desde que lo vi pensé este es el hombre de mi vida pero me da miedo que me rechaze. – Pensó el moreno


	3. Miedo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

Yo no soy homosexual. – Dijo el azabache con el corazón a mil por hora

No te creo. – Respondío el rubio

¿ Y por qué no me crees ? – Preguntó el moreno temblando

Porque estas nervioso. – Respondío el rubio

Yo nervioso que gracioso. – Contestó el moreno riéndose

Y sí no lo estas ¿ Por qué te echas hacia atrás ? – Preguntó el rubio observando los movimientos del moreno

Porque no confio en tí. – Contestó el moreno

Y... ¿ Por qué preguntas sí me gustas ? – Preguntó confundido el azabache

Por la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en el salón. – Respondío Naruto

Ohh... eso era una broma como tú preguntaste algo estupido, yo te respondí algo estupido. – Se justifico el moreno

Sonó el timbre de cambio de clases.

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

¿ A dónde vas ? – Preguntó el rubio

Al salón no es obio sonó el timbre. – Contestó el moreno

Estamos en medio de una conversación. – Dijo el rubio

Tenemos clases así que hablamos después. – Dijo el moreno para evitar seguir hablando con el rubio y salió del baño

Ohh Dios, él sospecha lo que siento por él. – Pensó el azabache caminando hacia el salón

Arrrg no lo soporto, tú dices una cosa y tus ojos dicen otra. – Gritó el rubio enojado en el baño

Naruto salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos y caminó hacia el salón.

_______ ________ _______

En el salón de HistoriaEstas tarde. – Dijo Jiraya sensei

Ay, no empiece que le estaba comprado agua a Tsunare sensei. Explicó el rubio

Y traje excusa firmada por ella. – Dijo el rubio dándole la excusa

Oye chico, no te mando algún mensaje para mí. – Preguntó el sensei

Nop. – Contestó el rubio

Que mala suerte la mía. – Dijo decepcionado Jiraya

Naruto caminó hacia los pupitres y se dio cuenta que solo quedaba una silla al lado de el moreno.

¿ Podríamos cambiar de asiento ? – Preguntó el rubio

¡ Claro ! – Dijo emocionada Sakura

Maldita sea ahora tendré a esta latosa toda la hora pegada a mí. – Pensó fastidiado el azabache

¿ Por qué no te sentaste al lado de Sasuke ? – Preguntó en un susurró Hinata

Porque no se atrevé a decir lo que siente. – Respondío Naruto

¿ Qué paso para que estés enojado con él ? – Preguntó Hinata

Te cuento después. – Respondío Naruto

En tu casa después del colegio me cuentas. – Dijo Hinata

Claro nos vemos allá. – Dijo el rubio

Hoy van a leer las páginas 158 y 159 sobre la historia de Cleopatra. – Dijo Jiraya

Saben que, pensándolo bien mejor les cuento una historia sobre uno de mis viajes. – Dijo Jiraya sensei

Todos los chicos comenzarón a prestarle atención a Jiraya menos Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Sai. Naruto se pusó a dibujar, Sasuke se pusó a leer las páginas sobre Cleopatra y Sai y Gaara se pusierón a pasarse papelitos.

Sasuke, ¿ Te gustaría salir conmigo ? – Preguntó emocionada Sakura

Sí, le digo que no todo el mundo lo va a encontrar extraño por que ella es la chica más linda del colegio y además sí yo le dije a Naruto que era heterosexual así que tengo que aparentarlo ay pero que fastidio tenerla toda la tarde pegada a mí. – Pensó el moreno

De acuerdo. – Contestó el azabache

Hoy después de clases. – Dijo Sakura

E firmado mi sentencia de muerte. – Pensó el moreno

Finalmente sonó el timbre. – Dijo el moreno

________ _________ _______

En la clase de CienciaHola yo soy su nuevo director. – Dijo el nuevo director

¡ Itachi ! – Dijo impactado Sasuke

Sí, ese es mi nombre. – Dijo Itachi

Uzumaki Naruto, parece por favor. – Dijo el director

Naruto se paro asustado.

Entonces este es el koi de mi hermano. – Pensó Itachi

Puede sentarse. – Ordeno Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke puede venir donde mí. – Dijo Itachi

Sasuke se paro del asiento y caminó hasta llegar hacia donde esta el director Itachi.

¿¡ Qué demonios haces aquí!? – Dijo el Uchiha

Trabajando. – Contestó tranquilo Itachi

Muy guapo el chico que te gusta. – Dijo en un susurró Itachi

¡ Cállate ! – Gritó Sasuke

Sasu – chan, relájate nadie se va a enterar. – Dijo Itachi

¿ A caso ustedes se conocen ? – Preguntó Naruto

Por desgracia, sí lo conosco es mi... – No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo

Itachi le tapo la boca a Sasuke.

Oye no quieres que te ayude con lo de el amor de tu vida, si dices que soy tu hermano no te podre ayudar. – Dijo en susuró Itachi

Es mi psicólogo. – Dijo Sasuke

Esto me huele a gato en cerrado. – Pensó el rubio

Sí soy director y el psicólogo del colegio. – Explicó Itachi

¿ Qué paso con el maestro de ciencia ? – Preguntó el azabache

No vino, Porque en uno de sus experimentos se quemo la mano y viene mañana. – Explicó el director

Hoy tienen la clase libre. – Dijo el director

Me voy, hasta luego. – Se despidió el director

Hablamos en casa. – Susurró Sasuke

Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón para ir al patio a divertirse.

________ _______ _______

Dónde se metió el antisocial no esta en el patio y eso es extraño porque todos los estudiantes cuando tienen una clase libre vienen al patio y él no esta. – Pensó el rubio

Dudo que este en un salón, dónde podría estar, en la oficina... no lo dudo, en la biblioteca... es lo mejor que se me ocurre. – Pensó Naruto

________ ________ _______

En la bibliotecaEsta que te encuentro. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Qué quieres ? – Preguntó el azabache dejando de leer el libro

Preguntarte algo. – Respondío el rubio

¿ Qué me vas a preguntar ? – Preguntó el azabache

Yo no me comó ese cuento de que es tu psicólogo. ¿ Él es tu hermano verdad ? Por que son la misma cara solo que tú eres más joven. – Preguntó el rubio

Ya te dije que es mi psicólogo. – Respondío el moreno

No me estas mintiendo verdad. – Dijo el rubio

Porque si me estas mintiendo te voy a meter una paliza, porque no me gustan los mentirosos. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Y desde cuando eres agresivo? – Preguntó el Uchiha

Desde que me enojan. – Respondío Naruto

Esta bien, es mi hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi. – Dijo el azabache

Solo te digo esto porque confió en tí, por favor no le digas nada nadie. – Dijo el moreno

¿ Por qué no puedo decirle nada a nadie ? – Preguntó confundido el rubio

Lindo yo con un hermano tan gigoló se va a tirar a todo el colegio. – Dijo el moreno

Entendí bien todo el colegio. – Dijo sorprendido el rubio

Sí todo el colegio, él es bisexual. – Dijo el azabache

Que interesante, ¿ Y tú también eres cómo tu hermano ? – Preguntó curioso Naruto

No, yo no soy como mi hermano porque a mí solo me gustan los hombres. – Pensó Sasuke

No, yo no soy como él, a mí me gustan las mujeres. – Dijo Sasuke

Oye, Naruto ¿ Te gustaría ir a mi casa ? – Preguntó emocionado Sasuke

¿ Y para qué ? – Preguntó Naruto

Para nada en especial, es que como haz sido un buen amigo. – Dijo el moreno

Que excusa más barata, no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor. – Pensó el rubio

Esta bien voy. – Dijo Naruto

Ahora tengo que hablar con Hinata para decirle que no podremos hablar en mi casa. – Pensó Naruto

Se lo creyó, que buena suerte la mí. – Pensó el Uchiha

Tengo hambre. – Dijo el rubio

Usuratonkache ya sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. – Dijo el moreno

Yo no lo escuche. – Dijo Naruto

Que ganas tengo de comer afuera. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Te gusta la pizza ? – Preguntó el azabache

Claro que me gusta. – Respondío el rubio

Entonces te invitó a almorzar. – Dijo con media sonrisa el azabache

¿ Estas bien no estas enfermo ? – Preguntó Naruto

No, ¿ Por que preguntas ? – Preguntó Sasuke

Porque estas actuando muy extraño. – Dijo Naruto

Yo actuando extraño. – Dijo Sasuke echándose a reír

Nos vamos. – Dijo el moreno

_________ ________ ________

En la pizzería

Esta Naruto y Sasuke sentados en la mesa conversando.

Esta es la primera vez que comó afuera. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Y por qué ? – Preguntó el azabache

Yo no tengo carro. – Respondío Naruto

Tus padres no te quieren comprar uno. – Dijo Sasuke

No es eso, es que soy huérfano. – Dijo tristemente Naruto

Perdón, no lo sabia. – Dijo apenado Sasuke

Puedo hacerte una pregunta. – Dijo Sasuke

Sí. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Y cómo estas en el colegio ? – Preguntó el moreno

Tengo un tutor, él o ella es quien paga el colegio y el apartamento donde vivo. – Explicó el rubio

Ohh… ahora entiendo. – Dijo el Uchiha

Espera un momento tú no sabes quién es tu tutor. – Dijo extrañado el Uchiha

No, no se quién es. – Dijo Naruto

¿ Y tú eres el consentido de tus padres ? – Preguntó el rubio

No yo también soy huérfano. – Respondío Sasuke

Lo siento no debí preguntar. – Dijo apenado Naruto

Disculpa aceptada aunque no tenias que disculparte, no te preocupes cómo ibas a saberlo. – Dijo el Uchiha

¿ Cómo tienes carro y estas en el colegio ? – Preguntó Naruto

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de carro y como ellos eran ricos mi hermano y yo heredamos todo. – Explicó Sasuke

Lo siento por lo de tus padres. – Dijo el rubio

Deberíamos irnos tenemos literatura. – Dijo Naruto

Que jodienda yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo Naruto. – Pensó el Uchiha

_________ _______ _______

En el Salón de Literatura

Oye Hinata, hoy no podremos hablar en mi casa. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Por qué ? – Preguntó Hinata

Porque voy a casa de un amigo. – Respondío el rubio

Que yo sepa a la única persona que consideras tu amiga soy yo, tú vas para la casa de Sasuke. – Dijo Hinata

Me pillaste. – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

Pero tú no estabas enojado con él. – Dijo confundida Hinata

Más o menos, depende de lo que pase en su casa. – Dijo Naruto

¿ En qué sentido lo dices ? – Preguntó Hinata

En ambos. – Respondío Naruto

Mañana me cuentas todo lo que pase allá. – Dijo Hinata

Claro que te contare todo, tú eres mi confidente. – Dijo el rubio

Guy sensei no esta dando clase porque esta llevando al equipo de pelota al juego y Ibiki sensei esta con los estudiantes en las competencias de matemáticas. – Dijo Kakashi sensei

Entonces tenemos la tarde libre. – Dijo el Uchiha

Sí. – Contestó Kakashi

Bueno chicos y chicas la clase de hoy terminó así que se pueden ir. – Dijo el sensei

_________ _______ ________

En la salida del colegio

Voy a casa me baño y me cambio de ropa. – Pensó Naruto

¿ A dónde vas ? – Susurró Sasuke con sus manos en los hombros de Naruto

Ahh. – Gritó el rubio

Que susto, eres tú. – Dijo agitado el rubio

Quién más. – Dijo el azabache

Y contestando tu pregunta a casa para bañarme. – Respondío el rubio

¿ Me puedo bañar contigo ?, como quisiera poder preguntarte eso. – Pensó el moreno

¿ Tienes celular ? – Preguntó el moreno

Sí, por qué. – Respondío Naruto

Para pedirte el número. – Dijo el Uchiha

Ohh… mi número es 787- 360- 1068. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Y cúal es el tuyo ? – Preguntó interesado el rubio

787- 208 3238. – Dijo el azabache

Te vengo a buscar aquí en el colegio a las tres. – Dijo Sasuke

Bueno adiós, nos vemos a las tres. – Dijo el rubio y se fue

________ ________ _______

En la casa de los Uchiha

Qué me pongo de ropa. – Dijo el moreno

Algo casual o algo formal o sport. – Dijo el azabache

No se que ponerme. – Dijo confundido Sasuke

Itachi, ¿ Qué me pongo ? – Gritó el azabache

Yo no se, ¿ Y para dónde vas ? – Preguntó Itachi

Voy a hacer algo y vuelvo enseguida y yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones. – Dijo Sasuke

Si vas a hacer algo rápido y vuelves, ¿ Por qué quieres vestirte bien ? – Preguntó Itachi

¿ Tú vas a ver al rubio verdad ? – Preguntó Itachi

Tal vez, bueno me voy. Dijo Sasuke y se fue a buscar al rubio

_______ _______ ______

En la casa del rubio

Bueno ya estoy listo ahora para el colegio. – Dijo el rubio saliendo del apartamento con patineta en mano

________ ________ _______

En el colegio

No esta, llegé temprano. – Suspiró aliviado Naruto

Prison gates won't open up of me

On these hands and knees I'm Crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Naruto escucho la música y contestó el celular.

¡ Hola Sasuke ¡ – Dijo emocionado Naruto

Hola Naruto, estoy en el estacionamiento ven para acá. – Dijo el moreno

Ya voy. – Dijo el rubio empezando a correr la patineta

________ ________ ________

En el carro de Sasuke

Vamonos. – Dijo el rubio montándose en el carro

Sasuke encendió el carro y arranco.

________ ________ _______

En el camino hacia la casa de los Uchihas

Así que corres patineta. – Dijo Sasuke mirando la patineta

Sí corró y compito así ganó algo de dinero. – Explicó el rubio

¿ Y tú tienes algún trabajo ? – Preguntó Naruto

De repartidor. – Respondío el azabache

¿ Pero tú no eres rico ? – Preguntó confundido Naruto

De la empresa se encarga la persona contratada, yo me ganó mi propio dinero. – Contestó el moreno

Llegamos. – Dijo Sasuke

Wow, que casa tan grande. – Dijo asombrado el rubio

Hola Sasuke, entonces esto te traías entre manos. – Dijo Itachi

No molestes Itachi. – Dijo enojado Sasuke

Entremos. – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto

Wow que casa tan grade y tan bella. – Pensó el rubio

¿ Sabes nadar ? – Preguntó el morano

Me encanta nadar. – Contestó el rubio

¿ Te gustaría ver la piscina ? – Preguntó el azabache

Bueno, sí. – Dijo el rubio

_______ ______ ______

En el área de la piscina

Wow con chorrera. – Dijo anonadado el rubio

Naruto corrió al borde de la piscina y perdio el balnace Sasuke lo sujeto de una mano pero Sasuke también perdio el balance y ambos cayerón al agua.

Sasuke salio a la superficie y se dio cuenta que Naruto no habia salido aún, Sasuke se sumergió para buscar a Naruto.

Maldita sea por qué la piscina es tan onda. – Pensó el azabache

Sasuke encontró al rubio y lo sacó de la piscina.

Sasuke chequeó la respiración de Naruto.

No respira. – Dijo Sasuke

Que fue lo que dijo Tsunare sensei en la clase. – Dijo desesperado Sasuke

**Flash Back**

Primero le tapas la nariz, tomas aire y se lo das y luego le das compresiones en el pecho. – Explicó Tsunare

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sasuke le tapo la nariz a Naruto, tomó aire y se lo dio y luego le dio las concreciones y repitió el procedimiento. Pero el rubio no reaccionó.

Naruto no me dejes sólo, que te necesito a mi lado. – Dijo desesperado Sasuke


	4. Secuestro del rubio

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

Sasuke repitió el procedimiento de resucitación. Naruto tocio dos veces y boto el agua por la boca.

Estas vivo. – Dijo aliviado Sasuke

Podrías ayudarme a levantarme. – Dijo el rubio

Vamos a mi cuarto para darte una muda de ropa seca. – Dijo el azabache

______ ______ ______

En el cuarto de Sasuke

Allá esta el baño, toma aquí esta la ropa. – Dijo el moreno

Naruto camino hacia el baño para cambiarse.

Que susto me diste creí que te había perdido para siempre, y yo no puedo vivir sin ti. – Dijo para si mismo el azabache mientras se cambiaba la ropa

Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. – Dijo el rubio

Naruto arrincono a Sasuke contra la pared.

Yo se que tú sientes lo mismo que yo. – Dijo Naruto

Yo… yo te amo. – Dijo el rubio dándole un beso a Sasuke

Estoy escuchando bien, Naruto acaba de decir que me ama. – Pensó el moreno

Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke no le correspondía a el beso y se separo de él.

Perdón esto fue una estupidez de mi parte. – Dijo Naruto

Me voy de aquí, no debí venir nunca. – Dijo el rubio y se fue

Qué hice no le correspondí el beso es que me quede en shock por lo que me dijo. – Pensó el Uchiha

Itachi ¿ Dónde esta Naruto ? – Preguntó desesperado Sasuke

Salio corriendo. – Dijo Itachi

¿ Dónde esta mi motora ? – Preguntó Sasuke

En la cochera. – Respondío Itachi

Ábrela. – Dijo Sasuke

¿ Y dónde están las llaves ? – Preguntó Sasuke

Puestas. – Contestó Itachi

_______ _______ _______

En la cochera de la casa

Sasuke salio de la cochera montando la matora.

Toma tu celular. – Dijo Itachi lanzándole el celular

Sasuke miró su carro y se dio cuenta que la patineta y el celular de Naruto no estaban. Sasuke arranco en la motora. Sasuke marco el número de Naruto.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm Crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Naruto se dio cuenta que la música era del celular y que era Sasuke, dejo que sonara hasta que decidió contestar.

¿ Qué quieres ? – Preguntó el rubio

Hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches. – Respondío el moreno

¿ Dónde estas ? – Preguntó Sasuke

Donde estoy no te importa y no tenemos nada que hablar. – Respondío Naruto y engancho

Maldita sea me colgó. – Dijo enojado el Uchiha

Sasuke recorrió toda la cuidad pero no encontró a Naruto. Sasuke decidió volver a casa.

Hasta que llegaste sabes qué hora es, es muy tarde y mañana yo tengo trabajo y tú colegio. – Dijo Itachi

No me regañes que no estoy de humor. – Dijo Sasuke

Me voy a dormir. – Dijo el moreno

_______ _______ ________

Al día siguiente

Sasuke se levanto temprano y partió para el colegio para poder hablar con Naruto.

________ ________ ________

En el colegio

¡ Naruto ! necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo el moreno

Naruto salio corriendo para evitar hablar con Sasuke. El moreno salio corriendo detrás de él. Pero la peli rosa lo detuvo por el brazo.

Me dejaste plantada. – Dijo enojada Sakura

No me importa, tengo que hablar con Naruto. – Dijo el moreno y se fue detrás del rubio

¡ Sasuke ! ¿ A dónde vas ? – Gritó Sakura

Sai estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando y llamó a Gaara.

¡ Hola Koi ! – Saludo Sai

¿ Qué paso ? – Preguntó Gaara

Te acuerdas de quién nos debe algo y tiene que pagar. – Dijo Sai

Sasuke. – Contestó Gaara

Correcto, tengo una idea para hacerlo pagar. – Dijo Sai

Me terminas de contar en el colegio. – Dijo Gaara

Varios minutos después llegó Gaara al colegio.

¡ Hola Sai ! – Sasludo Garra a Sasi y lo beso en los labios

Cuéntame, ¿ Cúal es tu idea ? – Preguntó Gaara

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Sasuke es homosexual y esta enamorado de Naruto. – Dijo Sai

No de ninguna manera, no me la creo. – Dijo Gaara

Pues créetelo, el plan es este; Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke pero a Sasuke no le gusta nada Sakura, vamos a ayudar a Sakura a hacerle la vida imposible Sasuke. – Dijo Sai

Me encanta la idea eres un genio. – Dijo Gaara

Te tengo una propuesta. – Dijo Gaara

¿ Cúal ? – Preguntó Sai

Ven a vivir conmigo ya que estas solo en tu casa ya que tus padres están en un lugar mejor. – Contestó Gaara

¡ Claro que sí ! – Respondío entusiasmado Sai

_______ ________ _______

Sasuke recorrió todo el colegio pero no encontró a Naruto.

Es inútil él conoce el colegio mejor que yo, él sabe donde esconderse. – Dijo Sasuke

Bueno en cinco minutos tengo clase y él tiene que estar en el salón para la clase no puede faltar a la clase. – Pensó el azabache

________ ________ ________

En el salón de arte

Sasuke entró al salón, miró todos los asientos y Naruto no estaba en ninguno.

Naruto detuvo la puerta antes de que cerrara y entró. Sasuke se dio cuenta que alguien estaba entrando y se volteó a ver quien era.

Esta que apareces, necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo el azabache

_______ _______ _______

Sakura, tienes que decirle a Sasuke que con quien tiene a hablar es contigo por lo que te hizo. – Dijo Sai

Buena idea, Sai – Dijo la peli rosa

_______ ________ _______

Con quien tienes que hablar es conmigo. – Dijo Sakura

Sí vete y habla con tu novia. – Dijo Naruto

¿ Es tu novio Sakura ? – Preguntó Ino

Sí es mi novio. – Contestó Sakura

Naruto caminó hacia el asiento al lado de Hinata y se sentó.

¿ Y qué esta pasado aquí ? – Preguntó Iruka sensei

Sasuke por favor tome asiento. – Dijo el sensei

Sasuke caminó hacia el asiento con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.

Hay chico no quisiera estar en tu lugar. – Dijo Shikamaru

¿ Por qué dices eso ? – Preguntó el Uchiha

Fácil tú estas enamorado de Naruto y él no quiere hablar contigo y Sakura no quiere quitarte las manos de encima y ella cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no descansa hasta que lo consigue. – Dijo Shikamaru

¿ Por qué dices qué estoy enamorado de Naruto ? – Preguntó Sasuke

Porque es con quien único hablas, te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves, te pones nervioso cuando ce acerca a ti y cuando Sakura dijo que era tu novia pusiste una cara de asco. – Dijo Shikamaru

Tú no tienes pruebas de nada. – Dijo Sasuke asustado

Relajate que no le voy a decir nada a nadie. – Dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke se quedo callado porque lo habían descubierto.

________ ________ _______

Horas después en el comedor del colegio

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Necesitamos hablar. – Dijo el moreno

De nada tenemos que hablar. – Respondío el rubio

No, tú me vas a escuchar. – Dijo el azabache

Ayer en mi casa tú me besaste y… - No termino lo que estaba diciendo por que el rubio lo interrumpió

Ya se que fue un error de mi parte. – Dijo el rubio levantándose y se fue

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

¿ Qué le hiciste a mi amigo ? – Preguntó Hinata

Nada, yo no se de que hablas. – Dijo Sasuke

Vamos Sasuke confía en mí yo sé que tú lo amas. – Dijo Hinata

Bueno lo invite a mi casa, casi se ahoga en mi piscina, lo lleve a mi cuarto y le preste una muda de ropa salio del baño. Me arrincono en la pared y se me declaro y me beso yo no lo podía creer. Yo me quede en shock y no le correspondí el beso. Después de eso Naruto salio corriendo. – Respondió el moreno

Ya entiendo te quedaste paralizado porque no podías creer lo que te estaba diciendo. – Dijo Hinata Comprendiendo la situación

Dime dónde vive para poder a hablar con él. – Dijo Sasuke

Él vive a una calle del colegio en los apartamentos vista al mar, apartamento número 26. – Explicó Hinata

No le digas nada a Naruto yo quiero decirle esto personalmente. – Dijo el moreno

_______ ________ _______

3 horas después en la casa de los Uchihas

¿ Y cómo me veo ? – Preguntó Sasuke

Si no fueras mi hermano te hacia mi uke ahora mismo. – Respondío Itachi

Sasuke puso una cara de horror por lo que le dijo Itachi.

Es broma Sasuke. – Dijo Itachi

Que bromitas las tuyas. – Dijo Sasuke

Me voy, adiós Itachi. – Se despidió Sasuke y se fue

_______ _______ ________

En los apartamentos vista al mar

Sasuke miró la pizarra donde están apuntados los pisos donde están los apartamentos. Sasuke entró en el ascensor y marco el piso 3. Sasuke salio del ascensor y comenzó a mirar los números en las puertas hasta que encontró el apartamento de Naruto. Sasuke tocó la puerta dos veces.

_______ _______ ________

Dentro del apartamento de Naruto

¿ Quién podría ser ? – Se preguntó Naruto

Nadie sabe donde vivo, excepto Hinata pero ella siempre me avisa cuando va a venir. – Dijo el rubio

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta la abrió y se dio cuenta que era Sasuke.

¿ Qué haces aquí y cómo llegaste ? – Preguntó el rubio

Porque nadie sabe donde vivo excepto Hianta. – Dijo Naruto

Yo tengo mis contactos. – Respondío el moreno

¿ Y se puede saber quién es el contacto ? – Preguntó el rubio

Yo te digo el milagro pero no el santo. – Respondío el azabache

Vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en mi casa. – Dijo Sasuke

Ya hablamos en el comedor. – Dijo Naruto

No, no me interesa saber que tienes que decir. – Dijo enojado Naruto

Naruto le cerró la puerta a Sasuke en la cara.

No me voy de aquí hasta que me escuches y sí tengo que dormir aquí lo voy hacer. – Gritó Sasuke

_______ _______ ______

A las doce de la noche a fuera del apartamento de Naruto

Naruto salio a fuera del apartamento y le puso una manta Sasuke para abrigarlo del frió.

Que lindo se ve esa cara de amargado. – Pensó el rubio

Naruto entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

_______ _______ _______

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto salio vestido para ir al colegio. Le puso un plato de reme y vaso de leche a Sasuke.

¿ Qué es esto ? – Preguntó el Uchiha

Desayuno o quieres morir de hambre. – Contestó el rubio

Si morir de hambre hiciera que me escucharas lo haría. – Respondío el moreno

Vas a llegar tarde al colegio si no te apresuras. – Dijo el rubio

No te preocupes por mí, yo me cambio en el colegio y voy en la motora, tú eres quien va llegar tarde si sigues hablando conmigo. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso

Hay que rico, mi celular esta vibrando. – Dijo el moreno

Hola Itachi. – Contestó Sasuke

¿ Dónde estas ? – Preguntó Itachi

Para donde, salí ayer es donde estoy. – Dijo el azabache

Por como estabas vestido fuiste a ver a tu querido rubio. – Respondío Itachi

Si sabes para que preguntas, podrías traerme el uniforme del colegio al colegio me voy a cambiar allá. – Dijo Sasuke

Si sigues aquí vas a llegar tarde por más que corras. – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto

No otra tardanza, hay no le van a avisar a mi tutor y voy a tener problemas. – Dijo Naruto

Yo te puedo llevar y no vas a llegar tarde. – Dijo el moreno

Acepto la invitación porque no quiero problemas con mi tutor, si fuera por mí, ni a la esquina iba contigo. – Dijo el rubio

_______ _______ ______

En el estacionamiento de los apartamentos

Toma tu casco. – Dijo Sasuke dándole el casco

Tienes dos cascos. – Dijo sorprendido el rubio

Lo tengo por si las moscas. – Respondío el moreno

Sasuke se puso el casco y arrancó la motora. De camino al colegio Naruto se aguanto de la cintura de Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al colegio y se quitaron los cascos, todos los miraron con cara de asombro.

¿ Por qué tenias que conducir tan rápido ? - Preguntó el rubio

No querías llegar tarde y si no quieres llegar tarde tenia que ir rápido. – Respondío el azabache

Sakura vio cuando Naruto llegó con Sasuke al colegio. Sakura se puso furiosa y fue a reclamarle.

¿ Qué haces por qué trajiste a Naruto al colegio ? – Preguntó enajada Sakura

Ni que fuera tu novio. – Dijo Sakura

Y sí lo fuera que. – Pensó el moreno

No te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida, tú no eres nada mío. – Dijo enojado Sasuke

Sakura salio corriendo y llorando hacia dentro del colegio.

¿ Por qué la trataste tan mal ? – Preguntó curioso el rubio

Porque ella no es nada mío. – Respondío el moreno

Tengo que ir a buscar mi uniforme. – Dijo Sasuke entrando al colegio

Sasuke entró al colegio y Naruto lo siguió de cerca de donde iba.

Pero ella dijo que era tu novia. – Dijo confundido Naruto

Que ella diga a que esa verdad, hay una gran diferencia. – Explicó el azabache

Sasuke llegó a la oficina del director para buscar su uniforme.

Me hiciste conducir a alta velocidad, y si yo me muero como el mundo podrá disfrutarme si estoy muerto. – Dijo Itachi

Me doy cuenta que lo de narcisista va por genética. – Dijo el rubio

Me voy a cambiar. – Dijo Sasuke y se fue para el baño

Naruto caminó hacia el salón de clases.

______ ______ ______

En el salón de clases faltando solo un minuto para entrar.

Sasuke entró al salón y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

¿ Y qué paso los vi llegar juntos ? – Preguntó Hinata

Solo llegamos juntos porque sí él llegaba tarde otra vez le iban a avisar a su tutor. – Respondío el moreno

Te digo un pequeño detalle, Naruto nunca a llegado tarde. – Dijo Hinata

Me mintió pero porque espera un momento yo creo que era para tocarme todo. – Pensó Sasuke

Él me mintió me tomo el pelo. – Dijo el azabache

Naruto tendrá cara de tontito pero que lo sea lo dudo. – Explicó Hinata

Ya me doy cuenta que no es nada tonto. – Dijo el moreno

Ya se al medio día lo secuestro y le digo lo que siento sin rodeos. – Pensó el azabache

Sasuke, ¿ Quién es el creador de La Monalisa ? – Preguntó Iruka sensei

Sasuke no respondió a la pregunta porque estaba distraído pensando en su plan maestro.

¡ Sasuke ! te hice una pregunta. – Dijo enojado Iruka sensei

Ahh… que pasa hay fuego. – Dijo el moreno

¿ Alguien podría contestar la pregunta qué le hice a Sasuke ? – Preguntó Iruka

Naruto alzó la mano para ayudar a Sasuke. Iruka señaló a Naruto para darle permiso a contestar.

Da Vince. – Contestó el rubio

Bueno se acabo la clase de hoy se pueden ir menos Sasuke. – Dijo Iruka

Todos salieron del salón y Sasuke caminó hacia el escritorio del sensei.

¿ Y qué a pasado entre tú y Naruto ? Todo el colegio sabe que llegaron juntos, ¿ Son novios ? – Preguntó el sensei

No somos nada y usted se interesa mucho en las parejas homosexuales. ¿ Usted es homosexual verdad ? – Preguntó sasuke

Es la primera vez que un estudiante me descubre. – Pensó el sensei

Yo… yo no soy homosexual. – Tartamudeo el sensei

No me tiene que mentir porque se que usted lo es, yo estudie las reacciones del cuerpo y se como raciona el cuerpo cuando una persona miente, relajese que no le voy a decir nada a nadie. – Dijo el azabache

Bueno, ya me voy sensei. – Dijo el azabache y salio del salón

________ _______ _______

Al medio día en la salida de comedor del colegio

Sasuke se escondió detrás de la puerta de la salida y espero a que Naruto saliera. Cuando Naruto salio del comedor Sasuke lo tomó por la espalda y le tapo la boca. Se lo llevó hacia la motora.

Montate. – Dijo el señalando la motara

¿ Y por qué yo al frete ? – Preguntó el rubio

Porque no quiero que te escapes. – Respondió el Uchiha

Pero si yo no se conducir motora. – Dijo Naruto

Pues vas a aprender hoy. – Respondió el moreno

Es como correr bicicleta. – Dijo el azabache

Sí pero hay que hacer más balance. – Dijo el rubio

Naruto predio la motora, le quito el seguro a la motora y arranco.

No están difícil pero tampoco es fácil. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Y para dónde vamos ? – Preguntó Naruto

A un lugar donde te pueda hacer completamente mío – Pensó el moreno

A un lugar donde podamos hablar, a tu apartamento. – Dijo Sasuke

Otra vez con la idea de hablar. – Dijo fastidiado Naruto

Sí otra vez con esa idea. – Respondió el moreno

Bueno llegamos. – Dijo el rubio

Vamos a tu apartamento. – Dijo el moreno


	5. Apartamento

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

_________ ________ ________

En el apartamento de Naruto

Al fin solos. – Dijo Sasuke

Tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo el azabache

Bueno te dejare hablar para que ya no me molestes. – Dijo Naruto

Yo te amo y no quisiera vivir ni un día de mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado no podría vivir sin ti, ni sin tu amor. – Dijo el azabache dándole un beso

Naruto se separo de Sasuke y lo aguanto por los hombros.

Ahora, dices que me amas y ¿ Por qué no me correspondiste el beso que te dí en tu casa ? – Preguntó el rubio

Porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que tus labios estaba diciendo y para cuando me di cuenta que lo que escuche era verdad, ya tú habías salido corriendo. – Explicó Sasuke

Por favor di que no me estas mintiendo, por que yo me muero por ti. – Dijo el rubio

Yo nunca te mentiría, yo te amo es que tú eres mi amor, tú eres mi vida, tú eres mi cielo, tú eres mi perdición, tú eres mi tentación, tú eres mi ilusión, tú eres mi adoración y tú eres mi todo. – Dijo el moreno

¿ Y esa inspiración ? – Preguntó el rubio

Es que tú me inspiras. – Dijo Sasuke

Yo no conocía tu lado romántico. – Dijo sorprendido Naruto

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mí aún. – Respondió Sasuke

Naruto, ¿ Quierés ser mi enamorado ? – Preguntó el azabache

Naruto beso en los labios a Sasuke y luego se separo de él.

Supongo que eso es un sí. – Dijo el moreno

¡ Claro que sí ! – Dijo emocionado el rubio

Sasuke beso a Naruto y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia el mueble. Naruto se dio cuenta que sus rodillas chocaban con el borde del mueble. Sasuke dejo caer su peso sobre Naruto para que cayera en el mueble.

Te quiero hacer mió en todas partes del apartamento para que cuando entres me recuerdes siempre no importa en que parte del apartamento estés. – Dijo el azabache entre beso y beso

Yo tengo una mejor idea ven a vivir conmigo. – Respondió el rubio mientras buscaba el borde de la camisa de Sasuke

Yo tengo una mejor que la tuya ven tú a vivir conmigo – Respondió el moreno

Naruto tomó el borde de la camisa y comenzó a quitársela a Sasuke unos segundos después la camisa había pasado a mejor vida.

Y irme a vivir contigo significa dormir, despertar, bañarme, hacer todo contigo. – Dijo el rubio

Exacto a eso me refiero. – Contestó Sasuke mientras el rubio pasaba la mano por su desnudo y marcado pecho y vientre de él

Hmm… no se déjame pensarlo. – Dijo el rubio

Sasuke miró preocupado a Naruto por que no le daba la contestación que tanto esperaba.

Por supuesto que voy a vivir contigo. – Contestó Naruto

Sasuke tomó la camisa de Naruto y se la quito entonces comenzó a buscar el botón del pantalón de Naruto. Sasuke tiró del pantalón y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio luego empezó a hacer un camino, del cuello paso al pecho luego al vientre. Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto en los labios. Naruto empezó a levantarse y comenzó a dirigir a Sasuke a su cuarto en el camino Naruto busco el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de Sasuke y se lo quitó. Sasuke acorralo a Naruto con el borde de la cama. Naruto puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y se dejo caer a la cama llevándose consigo a Sasuke. Sasuke dejo de besar a Naruto y paso al pezón y comenzó a morderlo. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior unos, segundos después no aguanto más y empezó a gemir de placer. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el tirante del bóxer de Naruto y empezó a quitárselo con los dientes. Luego de quitárselo por completo Sasuke se quedo contemplando el cuerpo de Naruto.

Tu mirada me da miedo. – Dijo el rubio

Yo solo contemplaba el angelito que me mando Dios. – Respondió Sasuke

Sasuke retomo lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a besar y a morder la ingle de Naruto. El rubio estaba embriagado de placer porque la persona que ama lo esta llevando al cielo. Estaba viendo las estrellas, la luna y las galaxias.

Sasuke no me tortures más, sí lo vas a hacer hazlo ya. – Dijo entre gemidos el rubio

Pero si nos salio impaciente el chico. – Dijo en un tono burlón Sasuke

Sí yo te hiciera lo mismo estarías igual o más impaciente que yo. – Dijo Naruto

Sasuke fue introduciéndose el miembro de Naruto a la boca lentamente. Sasuke comenzó a chupar el miembro del rubio lentamente. Para provocar que Naruto le pidiera más. Sasuke quería que le pidiera más de él quería que lo deseara hasta más no poder.

Sasuke… más. – Gimió el rubio

El azabache fue bien obediente y aumento la velocidad del ritmo en que iba. Ya ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo actuaban por placer. El ritmo del azabache cada vez se hacia más rápido, el rubio solo se limitaba a sentir y a gemir. El rubio estaba sintiendo sensaciones que no podía explicar con palabras. Sentía una inmensa felicidad más el inmenso placer y otras sensaciones que no sabia como describir ni explicar.

Sasuke no aguanto más. – Suspiró Naruto

El azabache no se detuvo, segundos después el rubio no pudo aguantar más y virtió su líquido en la boca del moreno. Sasuke fue a besar a Naruto pero el rubio tomó tres dedos de Sasuke y se los metió a la boca. Naruto saco los dedos de Sasuke de su boca y beso al azabache. Sasuke busco la entrada de Naruto e introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo en forma circular. El rubio se quejo por el dolor. Sasuke con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a masajear el miembro del rubio para apaciguar el dolor de Naruto. El azabache introdujo otro dedo y luego otro. Poco a poco el rubio se fue acostumbrado al dolor. El dolor fue remplazado por una nueva sensación de inmenso placer. El azabache se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba listo y retiro los dedos, recibió un gruñido por parte del rubio. Sasuke comenzó a quitarse los bóxer lentamente Naruto observo detenidamente cada movimiento de Sasuke. Cuando sasuke de quitarse los bóxer Naruto se quedo sorprendido.

¡ Sasuke ! – Dijo sorprendido el rubio

Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esa reacción. – Presumió el moreno

Ahora eres vanidoso. – Dijo Naruto

¿ Y en qué estábamos ? – Preguntó sensualmente Sasuke

El azabache comenzó a besar al rubio.

¿ Estas listo ? – Preguntó preocupado el moreno

Naruto contestó que sí con la cabeza. El azabache comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del rubio poco a poco. El rubio se quejo por el dolor pero tomó al moreno por el trasero y lo jalo hacia el frente. Naruto gimió de dolor en cambio Sasuke gimió ronco por inmenso placer. La estreches del rubio lo estaba volviendo loco. El rubio le dio la señal de que podía seguir. El moreno comenzó a moverse las embestidas comenzaron lentas y poco profundas. El rubio se acostumbro al dolor y el dolor se convirtió en placer. Naruto gimió por placer y Sasuke se dio cuenta que podía aumentar el ritmo. Pronto las embestidas fueron más rápidas y más profundas. El rubio alzó alzo las caderas instintivamente.

Sasuke quiero más, dame más, necesito más. – Gimió el rubio

El azabache fue muy obediente y complació al rubio en su petición y aumento ritmo buscando su propio placer. Naruto estaba en el cielo y estaba tocando las estrellas. El rubio quería parar el tiempo y quedarse hay con Sasuke para siempre. Los minutos pasaron y Naruto no podía aguantar más.

Sasuke no aguanto más, me vengo. – Gimió el rubio en el oído de Sasuke

Me vengo, me vengo. – Dijo el rubio virtiendo su semilla en su vientre y el del azabache

La entrada del rubio se comenzó a contraer he hizo que el azabache se viniera dentro del rubio. El azabache salio del rubio lentamente y se acostó al lado del rubio y lo abrazó. Sus corazones latían tan rápido que no podían escuchar.

¿ Sasuke cuándo me mudo para allá ? – Preguntó el rubio

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para escuchar a Naruto ya que sus latíos no lo dejaban escuchar.

Que tal hoy mismo. – Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

Naruto se levantó de un salto y comenzó a empacar toda su ropa y cosas en una maleta. Cuando fue a cerrarla no pudo cerrarla por completo. Sasuke se sentó en la cama para mirar a Naruto. Sasuke se estaba muriendo de la risa internamente hasta que no pudo y se echo una carcajada.

¿ De qué te ríes ? – Preguntó Naruto

Dobe no te tienes que llevar el apartamento completo si te voy a comprar lo que te haga falta. – Explicó el moreno

Yo no pienso ser un mantenido. – Dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados

Y si yo te quiero consentir. – Contestó el moreno acercándose a Naruto y jalándolo a la cama

Mantenido y consentido son dos cosas diferentes. – Explicó Naruto

Ser un mantenido es que todo te lo den y consentido es que te sorprendan con detalles. – Dijo el rubio

Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto en la frente y en el cuello para calmarlo por lo de la explicación.

Tengo una pregunta ¿ Qué le vamos a decir a los chicos y chicas del colegio sobre nosotros ? – Preguntó el rubio

Pues la verdad que tú y yo somos pareja. – Dijo tranquilo Sasuke

Pero que van a decir de ti, tú que eres el estudiante más popular del colegio te van a mirar mal y te van a decir cosas feas. – Dijo tristemente el rubio

Eso no es nada, a mí me importa poco lo que digan y piensen de mí, lo que me importa es tenerte a mi lado y después que tú estés a mi lado puedo aguantar cualquier cosa que me digan o me hagan. – Dijo el moreno

Naruto beso a Sasuke en los labios el moreno volteó la posición quedando él encima, Sasuke tomó las muñecas de Naruto y lo inmovilizó.

¿ Y cuándo nos vamos a casa ? – Preguntó el moreno mientras besaba el cuello del rubio

Mañana, quedémonos aquí hoy – Dijo Naruto

Sasuke soltó las muñecas de Naruto y lo abrazo y beso los cabellos del rubio y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke se despertó y levanto a Naruto de la cama, el rubio se estrujo los ojos y parpadeo dos veces.

¿ Qué pasa ? – Preguntó el rubio bostezando

Lo que pasa es que no tengo ropa. – Dijo el azabache

Oh… eso, eso no es nada yo te prestó de la mía. – Dijo el rubio parándose de la cama

Yo tengo un uniforme extra, mi tutor siempre me compra seis en vez de cinco. – Dijo el rubio sacando el uniforme

Pero tú eres de otra talla. – Dijo el azabache

Siempre pido los uniformes una talla más grande por si crezco una o dos pulgadas. – Explicó el rubio

Dudo que crezcas más. – Se burló el moreno

No te burles de mí o si no te mando a la calle desnudo. – Dijo enojado Naruto

Sasuke tomó el uniforme y se lo puso tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Naruto lo miró detenidamente de arriba abajo.

Me gusta como te queda. – Dijo Naruto

Me queda algo apretado. – Se quejo Sasuke

Si pero se te nota tu marcado cuerpo. – Dijo el rubio tocando el pecho de Sasuke

Si me alegra que te guste, pero no voy al colegio a estar exhibiéndome. – Dijo el azabache

Tú no estas exhibiéndote que yo vea tienes toda la ropa puesta solo que se te marca el cuerpo por la ropa. – Dijo Naruto

Nos vamos – Dijo Sasuke tomando las llaves de la motora

Pregunta ¿ Vas a manejar cómo un loco ? – Preguntó el rubio

No, hoy no estamos tarde. – Dijo Sasuke

_______ ______ ______

En la entrada del colegio

Todos ven llegar a Naruto llegar con Sasuke. Todos los miran con cara de asombro porque ya son dos días corridos que llegan juntos.

Vean a la nueva pareja de gays del colegio. – Gritó Sakura enojada

¡ Y si fuera mi enamorado que ! – Gritó Sasuke

Y si es mi enamorado. – Explicó el moreno

Todos en el colegio se quedaron paralizados por lo que dijo Sasuke. Las fanáticas del yaoi del colegio comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y empezaron a decirles que hacían una bonita pareja. Sakura salio corriendo por el trauma recibido.

______ _____ _____

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar a la clase de Ciencia

Después de haber faltado 4 días el maestro de Ciencia Orochimaru entró al salón seguido por su asistente Kabuto. Se paro detrás del escritorio y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Perdón por haber faltado y este es mi asistente Kabuto estará a acompañándome ya que no estoy bien del todo. – Dijo Orochimaru sensei

El sensei empezó a pasar asistencia cuando dijo el nombre de Sasuke miró toda el aula hasta que vio al que le parecía el nuevo y lo señaló.

¿ Tú eres el nuevo ? – Preguntó el sensei

Sí, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. – Contestó el moreno

______ _______ ______

Kabuto yo quiero al Uchiha Sasuke, como mi juguete sexual. – Dijo Orochimaru

Como ordene. – Contestó Kabuto

Señor pero se rumora que tiene pareja. – Dijo Kabuto

¿ Quién ? – Preguntó Orochimaru

Naruto. – Contestó Kabuto

Sepáralos. – Ordenó Orochimaru

Como ordene mi señor, eso va a hacer bien fácil. – Dijo Kabuto

¿ Y cuál va a hacer mi recompensa ? – Preguntó Kabuto

Lo que tú quieras. – Respondió Orochimaru

Yo lo quiero a usted. – Dijo Kabuto

Me tendrás, si haces lo que te ordene. – Dijo Orochimaru


	6. Parejas

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto©**

_____ _____ ______

Al medio día en la sala de maestros del colegio

Iruka podemos hablar. – Dijo Kakashi

Sí ¿ Por qué ? – Preguntó curioso Iruka

Quisiera decirte que tú me gustas. – Dijo Kakashi arrinconando a Iruka contra la pared y le dio un beso

Iruka correspondió el beso de Kakashi. El beso comenzó dulce y delicado. Pero pronto se convirtió en un beso llenó de pasión y lujuria. Pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Tú también me gustas. – Dijo Iruka dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Kakashi

¿ Quieres ir a comer ? – Preguntó Iruka

Qué clase de comida – Dijo Kakashi en doble sentido

Alimento, pervertido. – Dijo enojado Iruka

Iruka le dio un cantazo en la cabeza a Kakashi.

Perdón era broma. – Dijo Kakashi tomando a Iruka por la cintura y besándolo en el cuello

¿ Cúal prefieres, comida India, Italiana o China ? – Preguntó Kakashi

China. – Contestó Iruka más tranquilo

Vamos. – Dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta del salón de maestros

_____ _____ _____

En la oficina del director

Maldita sea, ya va una semana desde que estoy buscando secretario(a) y no encuentro a nadie y los candidatos que vinieron no era aptos para el puesto. – Se quejo en voz alta el director

Flash Back

¿ Cuál es su nombre ? – Preguntó el director

Kizame – Contestó el hombre con apariencia de tiburón

¿ A usted le gusta el sadomaso ? – Preguntó Itachi

Qué clase de entrevista de trabajo es esta. – Dijo preocupado Kizame

Sólo limítese a contestar. – Contestó el director

Sí. – Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre de piel azul

¿ Le gusta morder la almohada ? – Preguntó Itachi

Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar ahora. – Contestó Kizame

Fin de la entrevista. – Dijo Itachi

Lo llamaremos si lo necesitamos. – Dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta

_____ _____ _____

Entrevista número dos

¿ Cuál es su nombre ? – Preguntó Itachi

Hidan. – Respondió el rubio

¿ A usted le gusta el sadomaso ? – Preguntó el director

Qué clase de entrevista de trabajo es esta. – Dijo interesado Hidan

Sólo contesté – Dijo Itachi

Sí, en especial cuando someto a mis víctimas. – Contestó Hidan

Fin de la entrevista – Dijo Itachi

Lo llamaremos si lo necesitamos. – Dijo el moreno

_____ _____ ______

Entrevista número tres

¿ Cuál es su nombre ? – Preguntó el moreno

Zetsu. – Contestó el chico de doble personalidad

¿ A usted le gusta el sadomaso ? – Preguntó el director

Qué tipo de entrevista es esta. – Dijo una de las personalidades

Una muy interesante. – Contestó la otra personalidad

Sólo contesté, uno a la vez. – Dijo el moreno confundido por las dos personalidades

No. – Dijo una de las personalidades

Sí. – Dijo la otra personalidad

Se acabo la entrevista, gracias por venir. – Dijo abriendo la puerta Itachi

Fin del Flash Back

Vamos a ver que idiota viene hoy. – Dijo frustrado el ojinegro

Hola, comenzamos. – Dijo Itachi

Hola. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Cúal es su nombre ? – Preguntó el moreno

Deidara. – Dijo el chico de ojos azules

¿ A usted le gusta el sadomaso ? – Preguntó el director

Sí. – Dijo bajando la cabeza por el sonrojar de sus mejillas Deidara

Al fin alguien que se limitó a contestar. – Pensó el moreno

¿ Le gusta morder la almohada ? – Preguntó Itachi

Sí. – Dijo mirando a otra parte el rubio

Contratado. – Dijo Itachi felicitando a Deidara

¿ Y cuándo puede empezar ? – Preguntó el director contento

Hoy mismo si usted desea. – Respondió sonriendo Deidara

_____ _____ _____

En el restaurante de comida china

Yo quiero una combinación de Peper Stake. – Le dijo Iruka al cajero

Pregunta en el menú no esta un hombre de venti algo casi treinta, moreno y con una cicatriz encima de la nariz. – Dijo Kakashi acercándose al cajero

Pero no es el hombre que esta a su lado – Dijo el cajero

Iruka miro a Kakashi y le dio un cantazo en la cabeza que casi lo dejo sin cabeza.

Auch… no tenias porque darme. – Dijo Kakashi sobandose

Quiero lo mismo que él. – Dijo Kakashi señalando a Iruka

______ _____ _____

Media hora después en la puerta de la casa de Iruka

Bueno, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Iruka

Adiós amor mío. – Dijo Kakashi para luego darle un beso en la comisura de los labios a Iruka

Iruka entro a la casa y Kakashi se fue caminando a su casa.

_____ _____ _____

Fin de semana en la casa de Gaara en el estudio de arte

Cómo esta mi pintor favorito. – Dijo Gaara tomando a Sai por la cintura

Ahora muy bien. – Dijo Sai besando a Gaara

Sabes algo tengo hambre. – Le susurro Gaara a Sai

¿ Y cúal es el plato principal ? – Preguntó Sai con una sonrisa lasciva

El pintor que tengo delante de mí. – Le dijo al oído el pelirrojo al moreno

El pelirrojo mordió el lóbulo de la oreje de Sai. Luego paso al cuello del moreno lo mordió y lo beso. Cuando dejo de besar y morder el cuello de Sai estaba rojo. Gaara comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la de Sai. El moreno gemía suavemente en el oído del pelirrojo cosa que lo excitaba más. Gaara desabotono los botones de la camisa de Sai y la tiró al suelo. Gaara dirigió su boca al marcado pecho de Sai y le mordió el pezón. Sai se mordía el labio por el placer que le propinaba su amante. El pelirrojo dejo de morder el pezón del moreno. Sai aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarle la camisa al pelirrojo. Sai cambio la posición ahora el quedaba arriba. El moreno beso el pecho del pelirrojo devolviéndole cada caricia que Gaara le había propinado segundos atrás. El pelirrojo busco la cremallera del pantalón de Sai y el quito el pantalón junto con el bóxer. Sai dejo de besar el pecho de Gaara para susurrarle algo al oído.

No me gusta estar en desventaja. – Le susurro el moreno al pelirrojo

El moreno busco los botones del pantalón de Gaara y se lo quito para luego tirar el pantalón a alguna parte de la habitación. Gaara intercambio las posiciones y le saco la correa al pantalón que estaba en el suelo y le amarro las manos detrás de la espalda con la correa.

Ahora estas completamente a mi merced – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el pelirrojo

Y quien dice que estoy inmovilizado – Dijo Sai poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gaara para jalarlo y darle un beso en los labios

Gaara se quito la última prenda de ropa que tenia puesta. El pelirrojo dirigió su boca ala ingle de Sai comenzó a morderla y a besarla. Esto provoco que el moreno se excitara más.

Lo vas hacer sí o no, o es muy grande para que te la metas toda a la boca. – Dijo Sai incitando a Gaara para que lo hiciera

Calma, que primero se juega con la comida y luego se come, y yo quiero comerme mi postre lentamente – Dijo el pelirrojo para luego introducir el miembro del moreno a su boca

El pelirrojo empezó a chupar el miembro del moreno lentamente. Pronto el ritmo del pelirrojo fue aumentando. El pelinegro gemía el nombre de su amante que lo estaba llevando al paraíso. Los segundos pasaron y el moreno no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la boca del pelirrojo. Gaara se trago toda la semilla del moreno. Fue a besarlo para que probara su sabor. El moreno recibió el beso gustoso. El pelirrojo dejo de besar a Sai y le ofreció tres dedos. El moreno abrió la boca, los humedeció y los lúbrico los tres dedos de Gaara. Sai saco los dedos de su boca y el pelirrojo los dirigió a la entrada de Sai. Gaara introdujo un dedo y lo movió despacio hacia fuera y hacia dentro en forma circular. El moreno se quejo por la repentina invasión en su entrada. Gaara lo beso para ahojar sus quejidos. Poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por una nueva sensación de placer. Cuando el moreno estuvo listo, el pelirrojo removió los dedos. Gaara fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Sai. Cuando entró completamente espero que el moreno se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión. Cuando estuvo listo Sai y hizo señas de que podía continuar. El pelirrojo comenzó con movimientos lentos poco profundos. Que pronto tomaron velocidad y profundidad.

Más dame, más, destrózame. – Gimió el moreno excitado

Por qué eres… tan deliciosamente estrecho. – Dijo en un gemido ronco Gaara al oído de Sai

Gaara complació a su amante en su petición. El pelirrojo aumento el ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas. La razón de sus actos ya era el propio placer no había cordura en sus mentes. Estaban tan embriagados él uno con él otro que perdieron la noción del tiempo y lugar. Habían ido a su propio universo donde nada les importaba. Gaara se dio cuenta que estaba a punto del orgasmo. El pelirrojo comenzó a masajear el miembro del moreno. Sai gemía y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

No puedo más… me vengo. – Gemía entrecortado el ojinegro

El moreno no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la mano de Gaara. La entrada del moreno se empezó a contraer provocando que el miembro del pelirrojo se aprisionara en la entrada de el moreno esto provoco que Gaara se viniera dentro de él. Gaara buscó las manos amarradas de Sai y las soltó. Gaara se acostó en el suelo al lado de Sai. El moreno puso su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Esperaron que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Gaara miró hacia el frente y se vio él y Sai reflejados.

Oye Sai desde cuándo tienes un espejo aquí. – Dijo el pelirrojo

Yo no tengo ningún espejo, eso es un cuadro que pinte. – Explicó el moreno

Nos pintaste. – Dijo sorprendido Gaara

Sí, por qué, te molesta. – Dijo Sai asustado

No, pero el problema es dónde lo vamos a colgar. – Dijo preocupado Gaara

Mira porque si lo ponemos en la sala y si tenemos visita va a pensar que somos unos pervertidos, lo somos pero la visita no se tiene que enterar, si lo ponemos en el baño y si los visiten quieren ir al baño y si tiene la mente sucia no crees que terminen usando la mano derecha, si lo ponemos en la cocina en vez de preparar comida, prepararé un buen pintor para comérmelo completo. – Explicó Gaara

Y sí yo quiero me preparen y me coman en la cocina. – Pensó el moreno

Qué tal en nuestro cuarto. – Propuso Sai

Me gusta la idea, en ese lugar te puedo hacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurra cuando vea el cuatro. – Dijo Gaara

_____ _____ _____

En la casa de Deidara

Ring, ring, ring

Que extraño, a mí nunca me llama nadie. – Dijo Deidara

Hola, ¿ Quién habla ? – Preguntó el rubio

Soy yo, Itachi. – Dijo el moreno

Itachi-sama. – Dijo sorprendido el rubio

Quítame lo de señor que no soy tan viejo y después siento que lo soy. – Dijo el ojinegro

Perdón. – Dijo tristemente Deidara

No tienes que disculparte. – Dijo Itachi

¿ Qué desea ? – Preguntó Deidara

Hablar personalmente contigo. – Contestó el moreno

¿ Para qué ? – Preguntó confundido el rubio

Para discutir su salario, horario y otras cosas. – Respondió Itachi

Ya entiendo. – Dijo comprendiendo el rubio

¿ Dónde nos vemos ? – Preguntó Deidara

Que tal en la cafetería que esta al frente del colegio. – Contestó Itachi

De acuerdo. – Accedió el ojizarco

En treinta minutos esta bien. – Dijo el moreno

Sí, en treinta minutos esta bien por mí. – Dijo el rubio

El rubio colgó el teléfono. Camino hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa a una decente porque toda vía estaba en pijama. El rubio llevaba una vida monótona y tranquila desde hace años. Porque desde que sufrió una desilusión amorosa no quiso saber ni de fiestas, barres o cantinas de mala muerte. Esta es la primera vez que tiene una cita desde hace años.

Qué, querrá Itachi porque ese cuento yo no me lo como. – Dijo curioso Deidara

Sólo acepte por verlo, es que es tan guapo. – Dijo el rubio recordando a Itachi

_____ _____ _____

En la casa de los Uchihas

Sí, lo conseguí tengo una cita con Deidara. – Dijo celebrando el moreno

Itachi camino hacia su cuarto y abrió el closet. Comenzó a mirar la ropa para decidir que ponerse para su cita con el rubio.

Qué me pongo algo provocador o algo decente. – Dijo confundido el ojinegro

Porque si me pongo algo muy provocador creerá que lo estoy seduciendo y lo quiero violar, cosa que quiero pero no quiero que lo sepa y si me visto muy decente, pareceré un santo y tan poco quiero que crea, que no rompo ni un plato cuando en realidad rompo la vajilla completa. – Pensó el moreno

Ya sé, voy en un punto medio ni tan provocador ni tan santo. – Dijo Itachi

_____ _____ ______

Treinta minutos después en la cafetería al frente del colegio

Deidara esta sentado en una mesa de la cafetería, esperando a Itachi no llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando. Itachi caminaba hacia Deidara y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y le susurro al oído.

Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que tuve un inconveniente. – Le susurro el moreno al rubio

Deidara dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento, para luego sonrojarse. Miro a Itachi y le sonrió. El moreno camino y se sentó en la silla.

No importa, no llevo ni cinco minutos esperando. – Dijo Deidara

Esos pantalones vaqueros tan ajustados y a la cadera con esa camisa ajustada que marca todo su bien formado pecho y vientre. No todo bien formado cuerpo. – Pensó el rubio

Su horario de trabajo va hacer de 8:00a.m. a 3:00p.m. y su hora de almuerzo es 11:30a.m. a 12:30p.m. – Dijo Itachi

Itachi saco de sus pensamientos a Deidara que estaba entro mundo pensando en la ropa que tenia puesta el moreno.

Seis horas de trabajo y una de almuerzo, me gusta estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo el ojizarco

Y su salario será de 6550mil yenes por hora. – Dijo el moreno

Me parece bien estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo el rubio

¿ Qué hizo que aceptaras este trabajo ? – Preguntó el moreno

Bueno es que necesito el dinero y porque mi jefe esta buenísimo, estas como quieres. – Pensó Deidara

Porque necesito el dinero. – Contestó el rubio

¿ Y tú por qué trabajas de director ? – Preguntó Deidara

Porque así puedo ayudar a mi hermano a conquistar al chico que le gusta. – Dijo Itachi

¿ Tu hermano es gay ? – Preguntó incrédulo Deidara

Sí. – Contestó tranquilo el moreno

¿ Vives solo o con algún familiar ? – Preguntó el ojinegro

Solo, aunque podría decirse que acompañado porque vivo con mi perrito. – Explicó el rubio

¿ Y tú estas soltero ya que le haces de cupido a tu hermano ? – Preguntó curioso el ojizarco

Sí, porque si tuviera a alguien dudo que me ayudara con lo de mi hermano. – Respondió Itachi

Pues esa persona sólo te quiere por interés, y no te ama serias sólo un juguete. – Dijo el rubio

Lo mismo pienso pero aún no encuentro la persona correcta para mí. – Dijo el moreno

Me tengo que ir, tengo que darle comida a pelusa mi perro. – Dijo Deidara

Te acompaño. – Dijo Itachi parándose de la silla

No hace falta. – Dijo el rubio levantándose del asiento

Yo insisto. – Dijo Itachi acompañándolo

Yo me voy a pie. – Contestó el rubio

No importa, no me molesta caminar. – Respondió el moreno

_____ _____ _____

En la puerta de la casa de Deidara

Bueno, ya llegamos. – Dijo Deidara parándose en la puerta mirando a Itachi

Adiós nos vemos mañana. – Dijo el rubio

Itachi se acerco a Deidara. Estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio y depósito un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios de Deidara. Itachi se separo del rubio y bajo las escaleras.

Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Itachi despidiéndose despalda a Deiadara

El rubio se quedo en estado de shock por el beso que le dio Itachi sólo pudo poner sus dedos en sus labios y ver como Itachi se alejaba.

_____ _____ _____

El lunes en la puerta del colegio

Shino necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo Kiba

¿ Qué pasa, ocurrió algo ? – Preguntó curioso el chico de lentes oscuros

Sí, ocurre que tú me gustas. – Dijo Kiba bajando la mirada

Al fin creía que nunca me lo dirías. – Dijo Shino tomando a Kiba de la barbilla alzándole la miranda para que lo mirara a la cara

Tú también me gustas. – Dijo Shino depositando un beso en los labios de Kiba

Sakura estaba a pocos metros de allí y vio todo lo sucedido entre Shino y Kiba. Puso una cara de asco cuando los vio besándose.

Primero Gaara y Sai, después Sasuke y Naruto y ahora Shino y Kiba. – Pensó Sakura

Pero qué este colegio, un manicomio. – Dijo Sakura horrorizada

Sakura salio corriendo para el baño del colegio a esconderse de las personas que la tenían traumada

______ ______ ______

En el estacionamiento del colegio

Esta que llegan los enamorados. – Dijo Kabuto escondido en una esquina

En esos momentos llegaban Sasuke y Naruto en el Mercedes de Sasuke y se estacionaron en el lugar del director ya que Itachi vino con ellos.

Pobre los enamorados porque ya tengo como separarlos. – Pensó Kabuto mientras los observaba


End file.
